Executive Order 13224
by famouscliche
Summary: Drabble about what might have happened after the phone call in Executive Order.


Short drabble about what could have happened after the phone scene in Executive Order 13224.  
I own nothing, obviously.  
Kalinda x Diane.  
If you don't like it, don't read it.  
Otherwise, enjoy (:

* * *

Diane's heart nearly stopped when she heard Alicia's ringtone over the phone.

'Hey, Mom, pick up the phone, hey, Mom, pick up the phone...'

It resonated in her head over and over again, even after she hung up the phone. She looked up at Kalinda, who tried to walk out, but had turned to come back in. She seemed to have the same expression, with a similar look on her face and the same pain in her eyes. Wait, pain? Was Diane reading the woman right? She caught the dark hair woman's eye and searched quickly before Kalinda looked away.

"I'm not making this up, that was Alicia's ringtone, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And they weren't out at lunch..."

"Nope."

Diane heard the lack of emotion in her employee's voice and touched Kalinda's hand gently. "What happened between you two?"

Pulling back, Kalinda shrugged. "I don't know."

"You do know, and I'm aware it isn't any of my business, Kalinda, but I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have any friends. Alicia was your friend and now you're alone. You're sad, and even though you play it off as not caring, you do care. You're showing it right now."

"So?"

"Just tell me what happened. Please?"

"Then tell me why you are so upset about her sleeping with Will."

"I'm not upset... I'm shocked."

"You're upset. And I'm telling you that I slept with Peter so you'll tell me what's going on with you and Will."

Diane's eyes widened. She was not expecting that. "You slept with Peter Florrick?"

"A year before I met Alicia... when I was still working at the State's Attorney's Office," Kalinda sighed, looking down at her feet, looking guilty.

"You didn't know..." Diane tried to comfort her.

"I knew he was married and I still fucked him. What is wrong with me? Why would I sleep with another woman's husband? Why can't I just find someone who's available?"

"You will."

Shaking her head, Kalinda said, "No, I won't. Tell me what is going on between you and Will."

A long silence passed over them and Diane finally looked at Kalinda. "The same time you were sleeping with Peter, I was sleeping with Will. We've been... had been bedmates for some time, but we were far from being commited to one another," she sighed, as she set her head in her hands.

"Well, at least he wasn't married."

"No... just in love with Alicia."

Kalinda sat down across from Diane and studied her for a moment. "You love him."

"No, I'm just jealous. She's fifteen years younger, she's got two great kids, and she's got Will. I have... this firm!" she said with a bitter laugh.

"But what I don't understand is why you seemed so upset when you realized they were sleeping together. Do you like Will, too?"

Shaking her head, Kalinda whispered, "I like Alicia."

"I know, but why were you upset about her and Will?"

Kalinda looked up at her, as dark eyes met blue ones. "No. I like her, Diane."

Diane crooked her face for a moment before her eyes widened when she caught on. "Oh... God, Kalinda, I didn't know..."

"Well, I don't usually publicize my personal life."

"Right... Jesus. I'm so sorry."

"Me, too."

Kalinda shook her head, before standing up, leaning over Diane's desk with a plan. "Let's get back at them."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to get back at them. Alicia gets to fuck her boss, I want to fuck mine," she said, and in a flash, her lips were bruising Diane's in a rough kiss. Surprised, Diane leaned into the kiss before she knew what was going on, but pulled back when she realized what she was doing.

"Kalinda! What if someone saw us!" Diane said, swallowing the gum she had in her mouth in shock.

"Close the blinds," she purred.

As Diane was about to protest, she decided maybe she would play along. Besides, it had been a damn long time since she had been laid and from what she heard through the grape vines, Kalinda was a phenomenal lover. She didn't say a word, but she rose from her chair.

The blinds were closed, clothes were removed, and screams would have echoed through the office if Diane hadn't learned throughout her rebellious teenage years how to silence her own sounds.

When they were done, Kalinda fastened up the buttons on Diane's black blouse, and Diane fixed Kalinda's hair much like the younger woman's mother did for her when she was a little girl. They walked out together, greeted by Will and Alicia, and gave each other an accomplished look.


End file.
